


Foggy

by Canadiantardis



Series: Prucan Week [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 4, F/M, Fluff, PruCan Week, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prucan Week, Day 4: Classic Au, Coffee Shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy

Matthew walked into the café quickly, thankful for a moment at the heat before sighing as his glasses began to fog up at the sudden change in temperature.

Taking off his glasses so he could still see, albeit everything turning fuzzy, he walked to the end of the line as he always did, wiping away the fog on his glasses so he could at least see if his usual coffee was still in stock. He had gone a few times when they were actually out of his stock of coffee, leaving him having to take a lesser version.

“Hello, Matt.” Carlos, the barista and Matthew’s childhood friend, greeted. “The usual?”

“Yeah, and…” He placed his glasses back on and looked at the menu. “Add a warm muffin to it. The weather is freezing.”

“Gotcha.” Carlos smiled knowingly, turning around to make Matthew’s order.

He didn’t have to wait long, and soon had his hands warming up holding a fresh blueberry muffin and a hot steaming cup of fair-trade coffee with his own special touch of maple syrup stirred in, and he sat down at an empty table.

He finally had time to work on his last minute homework for the class he had in about an hour, and quickly brought out his laptop to complete it.

He had been working on it, and had just finished when he heard the door tinkle as it opened, and looking up, he saw a sight that took his breath away.

It was a woman with waist length hair, so pale it looked like it was dyed white, and gorgeous bright red eyes that seemed to have some blue or purple in them from where Matthew sat. She shivered visibly as she entered the café, looking around quickly as she did, her eyes meeting momentarily with Matthew’s before sweeping past to the line of people waiting to be served.

The woman sighed, running a hand through her hair as she took her place in line. Matthew had to try hard not to stare at the strangely beautiful woman, and forced himself to pretend to work on his already completed homework before jumping when he heard the seat opposite him move.

Eyes shooting up, he was surprised to see the white haired woman sitting down gracefully, a bright smile on her face.

“Sorry, I just wanted to sit here, everywhere else was so unawesome.” She had a pretty voice, like a flute playing a melody.

She took a sip of her drink before flinching. “Shit, that’s hellishly hot!” She said, fanning her mouth. Matthew smiled and tried not to chuckle, but failed when she began to giggle at her own misfortune.

“Anyway, my awesome name is Julchen. What’s yours, sweet stuff?” She asked, leaning forward in her chair, eyes seeming to pierce Matthew to the core. _She really does have a bit of blue in her eyes._ He thought distractingly, gazing into her eyes.

He snapped out of it when she blinked. “Matt, er, Matthew. I, er, uhm, nice to, uh, meet you, er, Julchen?”

She giggled again, eyes glittering in amusement. “I like you. You’re funny, Matthew.” She looked down at her watch before frowning and standing up. “I have to go, but I want to give you something so you can contact me.”

With that, she took a napkin from the nearby dispenser and rummaged in her bag, pulling out some bright red lipstick. She wrote something down on the napkin before putting it to her lips. She gave the napkin to Matthew, winking as she left and Matthew watched her leave, star struck at how she moved.

He remained staring for another few moments before glancing at what the woman left him.

 _Here is my number, let’s hook up sometime. You’re pretty cute, and I love cute things._ It read, along with an imprint of her lips and a number.

Matthew stared at the napkin in complete shock until Carlos came by.

“So, are you gunna do it?” He asked with a large smile, and Matthew knew he had seen the whole thing.

“I… Yeah, I think I will.” Matthew blushed slightly at the thought of the woman thinking he was cute.

He called her a couple minutes later.


End file.
